


OF LIPS AND GIFTS.

by LoverOfWriting



Series: Malec: What our eyes didn't see (Codas) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec being Malec in love, More Fluff, gifs, lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting
Summary: Alec and Magnus are enjoying their relationship.It's all very new to them, so they are taking little steps. Discovering what they like, how they feel...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malecfan97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan97/gifts).
  * Translation into Italiano available: [LABBRA E DONI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176113) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)



> Hi, loves! This short thing is based on that pic on Magnus' balcony, that we were shown but it never came to the episode. Based on it, but it's not what actually happened.
> 
> Above all, it's my present for my lovely beta Nath. Today is her birthday, and I could think of a better gif for a young woman who is wise beyond her years, thoughtful and caring with everybody. You can always count on her! I found in Nath the little sister I don't have. I love her more than she knows.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!!!

 

>  

Alec is an stoic warrior. He likes simple things, things he can easily understand, things he can easily comprehend.

Not that he is dumb or stupid. Far from it.

But he likes simple, unadulterated things.

Things he can enjoy but not to get addicted too.

Like honey. Like black coffee. Like chocolate.

Like Magnus' kisses.

Of all the things that Alec wouldn't have ever thought he would turn addicted to, it would be to a warlock's lips.

More specifically, Magnus' lips.

When they first met, he truly believed that Magnus was only flirting with him. Ogling him, trying to find a excuse to touch him.

It had been indeed flattering, being the object of attention of such an attractive man. Or warlock. Whatever.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn was, no doubt, a bit of a lothario, as Alec's father would state after the show that Alec performed at his non-wedding. So there was no reason to believe him when he said he cared about Alec.

But, little by little, Magnus has eroded Alec's defensive walls. That day, those walls crumbled down inside the man wearing white and gold, surrounded by those who had helped to build them with uptight, straight-laced laws, words and looks.

Now, Magnus is working on building new walls for Alec. Walls made of love, trust and care. Bright, sparkling, sunlight-kissed walls, with bricks made of tender caresses and soft smiles. And kisses, many kisses.

Magnus' lips taste strong and sweet. Like an old-time brandy, with a pungent spicy undertone on which Alec could get drunk.

They spend some evenings together, just like that, sitting on Magnus' balcony, tasting each other. The warlock is reluctant to hold Alec, his hands itching demurely on his own lap though, aching to touch his boyfriend but afraid to scare him with his intensity.

Alec, on the other hand, is scared, true. But not of Magnus.

His own feelings are so new to him. That swirling knot in his stomach. The pressure on his chest. The growing heat in his groin. What if he shows Magnus that he isn't better than an impulsive animal, driven by his passion? Would Magnus reject him? Magnus, so patient and understanding.

Alec has always been taught that Downwolders are the ones subject to their desires. The ones that can't control themselves.

He isn't much better than them, though.

Or maybe…

Maybe he is as good as they are. Maybe Shadowhunters aren't better at all than them.

Meanwhile…

He, the stoic warrior, dreams of a warlock's lips. And hands. And arms.

Because, by the angel, his man (or warlock; whatever) has huge arms!

Then, one evening, Magnus is sitting with his back on Alec's chest, his head on Alec's shoulder; his hand holding a red wine cup. He is so relaxed, so trustful. Alec moves a hand tentatively around the warlock's shoulders, and is rewarded by one of his marvelous smiles. The young Shadowhunter takes a sip from his own cup, trying to soothe his nervousness.

Magnus' cheek brushes his chin. Alec wonders if Magnus is hinting at a kiss. So far, it has always been Alec the one to initiate their kisses. But…

What if Magnus wants him as much as Alec wants Magnus?

What if Magnus is refraining from touching him because he doesn't want to send him running up the hills?

What if Magnus…?

What the hell.

Alec gulps the remains of his wine down and set his cup on the low table in front of him. Then he turns to Magnus and take his unfinished drink from his hands.

Magnus let him do, a bit surprised, much delighted.

Alec's eyes are darkened and hooded, his hazel gaze burning with an inner fire.

Alec holds his arm tighter around his boyfriend's shoulders, feeling the hardness of his body, the wideness of his back along his arm.

He snakes his free arm around Magnus' waist and pulls him towards his own body.

Magnus, still, let him do, a knowing smile on his plump lips.

Alec is amazed at how well Magnus fits at his side. He notices the warlock's arms surrounding his own waist.

Magnus lifts his head in invitation, and this time Alec takes the hint.

Alec's kisses are soft, closed-mouthed, nipping Magnus' upper lip, then his lower lip.

Magnus let him do. His boyfriend is inexperienced but willing. There would be time for everything.

Magnus' lips are intoxicating. They taste like raspberry marmalade on a sunny Sunday. Like a hot cocoa in a stormy winter night. Like freedom in a world without demons.

Magnus' lips are soft. They feel like a newly-baked bun, like a phoenix' feather, like a child's cheek.

Magnus' lips are welcoming. They warm Alec up like the Sun peering through dark clouds, like a hot bath after a whole night hunting demons, like a hug when you feel lost.

Magnus' lips are inviting. Like a home whose doors are open for Alec at any time. Like a rainbow asking to be caught.

Magnus' lips are soothing. They calm Alec's troubled mind after a meeting with the Clave (or even worse, his parents).

Magnus' lips are tantalizing. They make Alec think of many inappropriate thoughts, at the most inappropriate moments.

Magnus' lips are revealing. They speak for themselves, as Magnus' eyes, even when he doesn't utter a word.

Magnus' lips are enlivening. They remind Alec of that time when he was a unworried child. They remind him of the thrill of a chase. The exhilaration of saving a life.

Magnus' lips are arousing. They kindle a fire in Alec's underbelly that he can't, won't, deny nor refuse.

Before he even notices, Alec is holding Magnus so tight that it could leave bruises, and kissing him so hard that it must hurt. But the warlock doesn't complain, busy as he is in devouring Alec's open mouth for the first time in their short relationship.

Everything is fine in their bubble.

If Magnus' lips are the doors to paradise, Magnus' tongue is the key to heaven.

And Magnus' body, definitely, is the paradise itself.

Because nothing could feel as good as having Magnus' between his arms, Alec thinks dazedly.

They pull apart, eventually, their lungs protesting against the lack of oxygen, their bodies protesting against the lost touch of their warm mouths.

Alec rests his forehead against Magnus', breathing hard, his heart threatening to rip his rib cage open and soar to the sky. Magnus isn't much better, his usually carefully styled hair in disarray (Alec must have mussed it up at some point), his eye make-up slightly blurred.

They get lost in each other's eyes for what seem an eon, smiling like crazy, pecking at each other's features in a game of who-pecks-more-who.

Then Magnus sobers up and straighten his back.

"Alexander."

Alec stills. Afraid. Has he done anything wrong?

"Will you let me do something for you?" The warlock asks, his eyes unreadable now.

Alec nods, without hesitation.

Magnus presses his right hand over Alec's heart, his eyes showing his beautiful golden mark, and frowns in concentration. A hot pulse runs through the young Shadowhunter's body, leaving him blinded and dazzled for a millisecond.

"What was that for?" He asks, breathless.

"That was for you to feel me." The warlock smiles, his eyes dark and warm again. " Whenever you feel alone, whenever you feel despair, or misunderstood, you just have to think of me. And that" Magnus points to Alec's heart, "will make you feel me besides you. Because you already carry my heart with you. Now you carry a little of my magic with you too."

Alec blinks back what he doesn't want to believe tears.

"Magnus, I don't know what to say… I… thank you… " He chides himself again for his stumbling words.

The warlock lifts a finger to his boyfriend's lips and shushes him.

"I should thank you, darling. For trusting me. For letting me in."

"But I can't give you nothing in return…"

Magnus grins.

"Do you really think that, don't you? You've just given me the best gift I've ever received, Alec. This!" And he tapped on Alec's chest, right over his heart.

Alec drops his gaze to his chest, thinking of Magnus, and a wave of heat enfolds him. He grins.

"There!" Magnus exclaims, his smile so wide that could split his gorgeous face in two. "You've just given me another gift."

Alec scoffs, but can't stop smiling.

"Every one of your smiles are precious to me, Alexander. Anyway, it was my time to give you a present. Happy birthday, Alexander."

Alec blinks again, a tear breaking the barrier of his will.

"You knew?"

"I knew that you didn't want to tell me, so I wouldn't feel forced to make anything special for you. Too bad." The warlock winks at him. "I love making special things to you."

Alec pulls him into another embrace and bury his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"Would you… would you do another special thing for me tonight, Magnus?"

"Of course, darling. Just ask." Magnus sighs, feeling Alec's mouth, hot over his pulse point.

"Will you let me stay for the night?" Alec whispers, nuzzling under Magnus' ear. He smiles when he feels the warlock tremble.

Magnus holds him by the shoulders, pulling apart enough to look at him in the eyes, his gaze showing his concern.

"Are you sure, Alec? I don't want…"

Alec kisses him, inexpertly, wildly.

"Today is my birthday, isn't it?" He breathes over Magnus' lips. "I've waited enough. We've waited enough!"

Magnus looks into Alec's eyes, into his soul, and sees him. The real Alec. His certainty, his sincerity.

So Magnus stands up and reaches for his boyfriend. His skin shines gold under the dim light at the balcony, his smile is alluring and his eyes tempting. To Alec, he looks like the god of seduction. And love.

"Come then, my love," the warlock whispers, with his honeyed voice seeping into Alec's bones, "and take possession of your next gift."

Alec takes his boyfriend's hand at once, his eyes never leaving Magnus', and gets up.

There is no need of refrain now. Alec claims Magnus' mouth at his own, hungrily, openly. He picks him up by the waist, effortlessly, and carries him to the bedroom.

Their bedroom.

Yes. definitely, this is the best birthday in Alec's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please feel free to express yourselves, here or in Twitter (tag me @myramerida)
> 
> And please be kind... it's not beta-ed!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! <3
> 
> And again... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NATH!!!


End file.
